Bella's Beginning
by TwilightTara
Summary: The story of Bella's change to a vampire.


Bella's Beginning

As always all characters, quotes and situations are inspired by Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for all the inspiration.

"Bella." I could hear my name somewhere far away.

"Bella!" That time it was louder, I blinked and turned to face Alice.

"I wish you would stop worrying, hold that face any longer and you are going to give yourself wrinkles!" Alice said in a very demanding tone.

"Everything is going to go off without a hitch, I can see it," she said with a wide toothy grin. "Not a thing to worry about, I swear."

I looked at her blankly thinking, well easy for you to say, you are not about to have the life sucked out of you.

"Everyone will be back soon and then you guys can get started." She said.

"You won't be here Alice?" I asked my voice cracking at the end of her name.

"Of course not Bella, but we aren't going far and Carlisle and Edward will be right here the whole time." She replied. "Jasper and I will be close enough, just in case Edward needs us, now stop worrying."

"I bet you will be glad when I'm finally able to take care of myself and these little babysitting jobs become obsolete." I said snorting

"Bella you know I love keeping you company." Alice said sighing. "Now let's go get you cleaned up," She said rising from the bottom step where we sat. I looked down at my grey sweatshirt and usual jeans; I hadn't really dressed up much at all the past few days. After the wedding and the honeymoon I was avoiding any other reasons to dress up.

"Tell me Alice; I said teasing in my voice, "What does the girl about to be changed into a vampire wear for such an occasion?" She turned and looked back over her shoulder at me, "Very funny Bella, I just want you to be comfortable, trust me, you aren't going to want to get out of bed for a few days," she said opening the door to what was now Edward and my room.

This room was always special to me, but even more now since Edward and I had spent our first night as husband and wife here. The giant bed now had some use, and use it we had, often done the past few days. After returning from our honeymoon in Hawaii, we had been here at the house the past weekend, just enjoying spending time together as a family. I was a Cullen now, and I was loving every minute of it. Again the worry crept up my stomach and into my throat. All that could all end today. What if something went terribly wrong and my short life ended tonight?

"Are you thinking again Bella?" I heard Alice ask from the closet. "No," I replied, "of course not, what do I have to worry about?" "Exactly," she chimed

"What about this?" She asked holding up a light blue sweater with cap sleeves. Alice had took it upon herself while Edward and I were out of town to go to Charlie's place and get what little wardrobe I had and bring it over to my new house. She also forgot to mention that she had added to my wardrobe, a lot. "That's pretty," I replied "Don't think I have ever seen that." I added under my breath, "I wonder why?" "Come on Bella, I just wanted you to have the wardrobe of a Cullen now, I was just having some fun," she said looking down at the ground.

I couldn't stay mad at Alice, she was my best friend, and would soon be my only friend. I knew I had left everyone behind at this point, Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Jacob. That last one stung deep in my chest; he wasn't even at the wedding. I hadn't seen him in weeks; Billy said some story about how he didn't feel well enough to come to the wedding but that he sent his well wishes. I knew that was a lie, Jacob would never say he was happy for Edward and me. I tried to act like I didn't care; I had everything I had ever wanted now. Wasn't that enough? Why couldn't I just put Jacob out of my head and let us both get on with our lives. Or in my case…

"And these pants," Alice said shoving the outfit at me. Soft black pants and the comfy blue sweater were in my hands when I looked down. How long had she been talking I wondered to myself. "Thanks Alice, I will be right back." I wandered around the corner into the large bathroom. The huge mirror lined with bulbs hanging over the giant marble counter reminded me of something a starlet in a movie would be powdering her nose in front of. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. You have everything Bella, you are a Cullen, just one more little thing and you will be with Edward forever, I thought to myself. "I can do this," I said out loud. I changed my clothes and ran the brush through my hair.

"All done?" I heard Alice outside the door. "Yep, come on in."

"You look great Bella!" I looked into Alice's dark eyes. "Why didn't you go hunt with everyone else, I would have been fine," I protested "And leave you alone? Fat chance Bella, you have way too much on your mind right now!"

"Well I'm ready, now what?"

"They are only about ten miles away now, let's go downstairs."

I followed Alice down the stairs and sat on the piano bench, waiting for the front door to open. "Right about now," Alice said pointing at the door. Just then it opened, Edward was the first one in, lifting me off the bench and into his arms. "I have missed you," he murmured between kisses. "I missed you too," I said wrapping my legs around his waist. At that instant it was like all my worries were just melting away, being in his presence does that to me. Before I knew it we were walking back up the stairs. I glanced over his shoulder at Alice and Jasper whispering something to each other at the foot of the stairs. Alice rolled her eyes and waved at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked in my best pouting voice. "I didn't even get to say hi to everyone else!" "There will be time for that later," he chuckled "Right now, you are all mine!" He was so quick that before I knew it I was on my back on the bed, staring up into his beautiful golden eyes. "Did you eat a mountain lion for me?" I asked giggling "Of course, I have to be well fed," He replied "Why do you look so good?" he asked me gesturing to the soft blue sweater, undoing the top button. "Alice wanted me to be comfortable; she said I wouldn't be getting out of bed for the next few days."

"Bella, if you want to change you mind, at anytime," he started. I interrupted, "I'm ready Edward, I'm ready to be yours forever. I'm ready now." His scowl turned to his crooked grin, "Not quite yet," he laughed grabbing my face and burying me in a deep kiss. I loved that Edward had overcome his limitations, that we could both have what we wanted so badly. He started at my mouth and worked his way down. Along my neck, across my collar bone, and down my chest he kissed. I was tingling all over, my breath quickening now, I ran my fingers through his hair. He was at my face again, his tongue tracing my lips, his hands on my warm cheeks. He stopped just long enough to smile as he pulled off his black T-shirt. I ran my fingers along his perfect chest and down to his strong hips, where I unbuttoned his pants. I rolled on top of him now, removing my sweater. I was still trying to get used to this freedom, and I often got carried away. He was laughing now between kisses, "Bella, he said you really are perfect in every way." I smiled, as I bore down on top of him kissing him again.

I woke up to the moon shining in on the wall, making just enough light for me to see Edward sitting on the edge of the bed. I sat up and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Everything okay?" I asked He turned his head to kiss me, "Of course, I'm just trying to focus, get myself prepared." "Carlisle is downstairs right now, getting everything ready."

"Where is everyone else?" I asked

"Not to worry Bella, Alice is close by; she can be here in a moments notice if she sees something go wrong." "She has Jasper and Esme with her; they will be back as soon as you are ready." I knew Emmett had taken Rosalie away; she didn't approve and didn't want anything to do with my change. I know she was still disappointed at the fact that I was going through with it after everything she had told me. "Are you ready?" he asked getting up and putting his pants on. He pulled on a long sleeve black shirt and held his hand out to me. I stood up stretching, "I know I will miss sleeping," I said as I gathered up my sweater and pants and put them back on. "I will be right back," I glanced at Edward; he was standing by the large glass wall of a window.

When I walked out the bathroom door and into the hallway he was there, he took my hand, "It is time," he said. I felt the fear in my stomach again as I came into the living room and saw Carlisle leaning over a table full of needles. My knees buckled. Edward's hands were at my waist, holding me steady. "You ok Bella?" Carlisle asked "You look a little green." "I'm fine," I stammered as I sat on the large white couch, "Just needles, you know."

"Oh yeah, needles, vampires no problem, needles and you are going to faint." He laughed. That made me feel a little better. I shot a sideways glance at Edward; he was at my side arm around my waist. He actually looked scared. "Remember what we talked about Edward?" Carlisle asked he was now sitting on the other side of me. "I do, and I think I will be just fine, but thank you anyway."

"Okay sounds good," Carlisle replied he was now tying a rubber tourniquet above my right arm. He glanced at my face and then back down at my arm. "Bella, if at any moment you want to stop, all you have to do is say it, and I will be here."

"Thank you Carlisle for everything, for letting me be part of your family, for bringing Edward to me," I couldn't finish, I could feel the tears welling up as I said my good bye. "Bella, you are safe with Edward, don't worry. I want you to know we all love you and are so happy Edward has found you, you don't need to be afraid." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

Then I felt the sting of the needle in my arm. I winced and turned my head so I couldn't see the morphine leave the needle and flow into my vein. Edwards's eyes were staring into mine, I started to feel lightheaded. He stood, "Bella, first I will bite your neck, then your chest, Carlisle agrees two bites should do the trick." I looked around now and realized Carlisle was gone, he had left the room. Time seemed to be passing quickly now. It was just me and my monster, sitting alone, it was time, I shivered. He was facing me now sitting beside me on the couch, "I love you Bella, I will always love you," he was kissing me now, I felt like I was just about to slip into a dark oblivion. His lips traced my jaw, and then down my neck they went. "Edward, I love you," I managed to mumble through the haze. I felt his mouth, jaw opening wide, teeth grazing my neck, and then I cried out. His teeth were deep in my neck, I could feel my heart pumping hard trying to fight against the blood that was now leaving my body so freely. I heard Edward moan, I knew my blood must have been singing for him now. The bite was so deep, and Edward was so strong. I would be his completely now soon. Then I could feel the burning, and I could hear my screams. "Edward, STOP, STOP," I moaned "Please, the pain, I can't take it!"

He looked up into my eyes, his eyes were blazing red. I think if he could cry he would have. My blood stained his lips, he was not my Edward, what had I done? I felt the needle in my arm again. I couldn't see who was there; I was starting too deeply into Edward's crimson eyes. I was crying I could feel the tears streaming down my face now. "Finish," I cried through the sobs. "Finish NOW," I shouted. He was on me again, straddling me, his face buried in my chest. The burn was too much now, wrapping around my heart, searing in my veins. My fingers were entwined tightly in his hair, my hands on top of his head. I could feel my head leaning back now, I could feel the screams in my chest but I couldn't hear them anymore. All of a sudden I sat straight up and looked around the room. Edward was standing by the window watching me, a look of horror on his face. I cried out "Please" he was holding me in an instant; I could feel his cold body enveloping me. But it did nothing for the burning that coursed through my whole body now. "Carlisle can't we give her anymore? She won't stop screaming!" I could see Carlisle standing over me, but I couldn't make out what he was saying, the screaming was just too loud. I remember thinking, is that me screaming? Am I making that horrible sound? Then we were moving, to where I don't know, I was in and out now, all I could hear was my own screams.

I blinked my eyes, I looked around, and it was day. I knew this from the pieces of broken light that spread across the floor. Then I felt it again, the sting, I couldn't move. I felt like I was locked in iron tight grips, the pain still controlled me. I glanced up at Edward he was crossing the room. "How do you feel?" he asked. "Is my heart still beating?" I whispered "Barely my love, you are almost there." I cried out, he was holding me again, rocking me in his arms, humming my lullaby. I felt the pain and then it was gone, I closed my eyes again. I did not sleep; I could hear everything around me, doors opening and closing, Edward and Carlisle talking, birds outside the window chirping. It felt like days were passing. When I opened my eyes it was bright in the room. I looked around, everything was so beautiful, and I felt like I was seeing color for the first time. Everything was so bright, so new, and then I saw Edward. He was smiling; I smiled back not knowing what to think. He was even more astonishing now then ever. Then it occurred to me, I was in heaven. I looked down at my hand; my wedding ring was shining brightly. Wait, it looked like my whole hand was shining brightly, my skin was flawless! I couldn't believe my eyes, I glanced back at Edward and he nodded. "Am I alive?" I finally asked. "In a way," he replied. He rose from the chair and sat by me on the bed. "You are still the most beautiful thing I have seen in over one hundred years."

"What do I look like?"

"You look like Bella Cullen to me," he laughed


End file.
